


Songfic Meme

by dirtybandaid



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybandaid/pseuds/dirtybandaid
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.





	1. Deep Red - Movements

**Author's Note:**

> *DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.*  
> #KEEP YOUR HATE TO YOURSELF.#  
> %I DO NOT CONDONE/PROMOTE/GLORIFY SELF HARM; IF YOU STRUGGLE WITH SELF HARM PLEASE REACH OUT FOR HELP.%  
> @I DO NOT CONDONE/PROMOTE/GLORIFY ANY CRIMINAL ACTIVITY.@  
> &NOT ALL IS ACCURATE; I DO NOT HAVE A BETA; THESE ARE OBVIOUSLY AUs.&

It was five in the morning, the sun barely peeking through the horizon. Located in a clearing of Rampart Range, Eric and Dylan were sitting on a log, facing east, and holding hands as if their lives depended on it. Eric’s fingers were numb, but he didn’t care. As long as it was Dylan, Eric would not have had a single qualm or care if he had killed him. The little critters in the forest began to chirp and croak and yawn at the first hint of dawn, while both teens stared at the morning beginning to break.

With each moment that passed, the sun gradually blinded them until they were finally turned towards each other. They hadn’t met eyes all night, all week, all month. Their nights that consisted of Doom and half empty sodas had turned into passionate kisses and soft sighs into thick air. Although each respectively in love with one another, their shame overpowered this.

“The sun is burning,” Dylan mused, loosening his grip on Eric’s hand.

Eric nodded and looked away, “So are we.”


	2. Gone - Knuckle Puck

Dressed in an ironed flannel, overbearingly doused in cologne, and hair gelled, Eric sauntered into his first high school party. Originally, his intent was to crash it since he was there uninvited, but once he really got to thinking, he figured he’d make the most of it until he got kicked out. Maybe he’d get a couple numbers. Or even better, he could get to second base with a natural, pink-lipped blonde. Glancing around, he saw a few familiars and nodded towards them, all while they turned their heads in disapproval.

It wasn’t until a few drinks in that he someone had said something to Eric. Only, it wasn’t just someone, it was Dylan, grinning and red-faced, “Hey!”

Eric felt relief wash over him. Finally, someone to talk to, mingle with. Dylan pulled him outside and lit a cigarette, breaking the news that the host had asked him personally to ask Eric to leave. After that, Eric stormed away, angrily walking home. Sober.


	3. Special Pets - OTEP

“Fuck,” Eric growled into Dylan’s ear. “Hold still.”

Dylan continued to squirm under Eric’s weight, the penetration of Eric’s cock in his ass from behind feeling almost uncomfortable. He whimpered as Eric pulled at his hair and gave a harsh thrust into him, “I said hold fucking still. Can’t you listen?”

Eric could feel himself stretching Dylan with every intrusion he made. He grabbed at Dylan’s thin hips and tugged Dylan’s head back by his hair, sloppily kissing him. Dylan stuck his tongue out and Eric hungrily sucked and lapped at it. The taste of Hershey’s syrup was still lingering from the blowjob Dylan had given Eric earlier. Dylan moaned lowly into Eric’s mouth and Eric gave him a firm smack on his behind. 

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this,” Eric pulled away and began to fuck Dylan as if he hated him. And he did. 

How dare he make Eric feel anything other than pain?


	4. Northern Downpour - Panic! At the Disco

In the haze of the smoke, Eric felt himself coming down more than going up. As he viewed Dylan visibly getting higher, sloppily hitting the poorly-rolled joint, he wished they could run away. Although getting stoned used to be a fun pastime, it wasn’t if it was with Dylan. He could always feel his best friend drift away on the green clouds. He never could reach Dylan, let alone ride along with him.

Eric missed Dylan so much. It was painful. And Dylan was only painfully oblivious.

It had been a long while since they had spent any time with each other. Good, quality time. Time without their parents looming over or friends peering alongside them. Time without the weed or the vodka or the chain-smoked cigarettes. It gave Eric a headache thinking about how much time they had spent around each other but never actually connecting. He wondered if it was his fault.

When Dylan tried to pass the joint, Eric waved his hand in rejection. Instead, he wet his fingers with his tongue, took the joint, and put it out with the tips of his thumb and index.

“Let’s talk.”


	5. Care - Dance Gavin Dance

Staring at the dimming sky from the hood of Eric’s car, both teens laid in silence. They had decided to make up, once again, after another big fight. About what, who knows? Anything could and would set Eric off in a millisecond. Especially when it came to Dylan. Eric wasn’t angry because he hated him, he just got angry because it almost seemed as if Dylan didn’t know any better. All Eric wanted to do was protect him.

Dylan’s voice interjected the silence, “Eric.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you hate me?” Dylan asked somberly.

Eric sat up and turned to look at Dylan, “No. Fuck, no, dude. Why do you even ask dumbass questions like that?”

“Then why do you always get angry at me and push me away when I do something you don’t like? Why do you always scream at me and shove me around when I’m just being human? How come you never bother to apologize, and just come over days after not talking to me with alcohol and papers and Dr. Pepper instead of communicating with me? Do you even care about me?”

After the bombardment of questions, Eric felt ashamed. 

Did he really make Dylan think that he didn’t care?


	6. The Worst Of Them - Issues

Eric shoved Dylan back, chest heaving. His eyes reddened with tears as his voice broke through the thick air, “I’m fucking done with you, Dylan. Fuck you. Fuck you! I’m over this and I’m over _you_!”

“Who the fuck are you going to turn to, huh? Who the fuck is going to put up with you? No one, that’s who, just me. You always think you can find someone better than me, but you can’t. No one fucking wants you around. Why can’t you understand that I’m the only one you can turn to, Reb?” Dylan retorted harshly, raising his arms up to gesture to all the people around them. Not a single person was in the parking lot.

“Shut-“

“No, _you_ shut up, Reb,” Dylan scoffed. “You can’t change anyone’s mind, especially not mine. You know I’m right. Now, shut the fuck up, and get back in the fucking car.”

After a long while of Eric’s silent, angry tears, he did as he was told. It wasn’t as if anyone else was coming to his rescue anyway.


	7. Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood

The kiss Dylan and Eric had just shared was forced and oppressive. The tastes they had each left in each other’s mouths were bitter and sour. They looked away from each other, not knowing what to say other than anxious words of departure.

Eric caught Dylan cheating on him with some harlot from bowling, though no one knew that that’s what had happened. Everyone else figured Dylan had finally got some. Yet, Dylan was already getting some, just from someone hardened and rough and almost-ugly. Eric hated not being able to even tell anyone about it, not that anyone would have cared about how awful it felt to know that who he was and all he did wasn’t enough

“It’s not the same,” Eric uttered through a rasped voice.

Dylan tried to grab Eric’s hand, but Eric took it away, “We can make it work.”

Eric shot Dylan a nasty look, “I can’t even believe you just fucking said that.”

“We can, trust me,” Dylan urged. “Besides, I’d do whatever I could do to make it better. You know I would.”

“Then fucking shoot me.”


	8. Such Small Hands - La Dispute

Dylan watched Eric as he slept. Eric’s usual furious countenance had softened. He almost looked child-like, spare the creases between his brows. He could almost see everything Eric had ever been through on his face, in this morning after their routine round of passion. He hated the feeling after being caught in the moment. Everything went back to its state of being damaged. 

Dylan reached for the bottle of vodka he had hidden between the mattress and the box spring of his bed. As he swallowed his fears with the sharpness of the liquor, he squeezed his eyes shut. He found relief in the darkness, in the warmth in his throat. A rarity.


	9. when the party's over - Billie Ellish

Numb with grief, Eric stared at Dylan’s arms. From the tip of his right shoulder down to the elbow, there were cuts of all sizes. The lacerations dancing along taut, pale skin made him want to throw up. Instead, he swallowed the lump in his throat and hoarsely asked, “How’re gonna hide this one?”

Dylan shrugged and winced, one of his wounds opening back up and dribbling blood. Eric’s eye twitched. He hated Dylan for doing this on a consistent basis, but he hated himself more for seemingly never being there. Asking why wasn’t yielding fruitful answers, but asking how (it was done) was a question Dylan would almost gush over.

“What did it this time?” Eric croaked, reaching out to brush away the droplet, smearing red stickiness over Dylan’s skin.

Dylan scoffed, “You really wanna know?”

Eric nodded and looked up into Dylan’s eyes.

“Remember that knife you gave me?”

Oh. 

“Oh,” Eric replied somberly. “The one from boy scouts?”

“Yeah,” Dylan confirmed. “The sharpest so far.”


	10. Closer - In This Moment

“Are you ready?” Eric asked, lubing his dick up. Dylan’s plug was lying askew on the bedside table next to the Astroglide.

Dylan, lying on his back, nodded and hoisted his legs up. Although he was vulnerable and exposed, this made his cock throb with excitement. There was something about having sex in a seedy motel in the middle of the night. In the other room, a couple was loudly going through their own process of coitus, making Eric and Dylan laugh awkwardly.

“Hurry up,” Dylan urged. “Please.”

As Eric shoved his cock deep into Dylan’s ass, he hissed at the still-tight squeeze. Dylan whimpered and curled his toes. This felt so good, so fucking good, neither of them could stand it. The older teen couldn’t help but start his steady pace. With each thrust, Eric grunted loudly, while Dylan bit his lip and whined.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Eric breathed out as he pulled himself all the way out and plowed his way back in. “Gonna make you _scream_ my fuckin’ name, Vodka.”

Dylan dug his nails into the back of his knees and threw his head back, “Reb, fuck!”

“Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I played each song twice because I am terrible.


End file.
